


Sneermak: A Star Wars Story

by GeordiLaDoctor



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeordiLaDoctor/pseuds/GeordiLaDoctor
Summary: Follow the scoundrel Mikal Sneermak through this adventure that takes place during A New Hope! Hunted by Jabba the Hut, Mikal Sneermak is on the run, and ends up in some sticky situations. There's very little written, so for now I'll put the short scene I wrote that inspired me to expand this into a bigger story.





	

Mikal pushed his way past a few slow moving weequays, making his way towards the bar. Flopping down onto one of the small stools, he looked over his shoulder. The only thing he saw was an old man followed by a blond boy, a protocol droid and an astromech. The bartender called something Mikal couldn't make out and the two droids left the building again. The bartender walked over to Mikal, "What'll you have?"   
"Ale." the bartender turned, grabbed a large bottle off of the shelf behind him, and poured a good amount of the dark-colored liquid into a glass. Mikal smacked a credit onto the bar, beside the glass, and lifted the drink to his lips. But before he could even taste it a hand snatched the glass out of his hand. The intruding hand belonged to a creature that resembled the rear end of a wampa. Otherwise known as a talz.  
"Hello Sneermak." The fluffball gargled out of it's mouth.   
"Hello tail-end." The talz gave it's equivalent of a glare, downed the stolen glass of ale, and continued glaring.   
"I told you not to call me that. If you know what's good for you, you won't do it again." Mikal raised his eyebrow at Fluffy.   
"Jabba's looking for you." The talz said.  
"That so?" Mikal looked the fluffball dead in the eyes. "Thought he was after that smuggler."   
"Solo? That guy's dead meat. Greedo's coming for him. And I don't think he's gonna let that guy leave the building." Mikal let his hand drop from the bar. Discreetly unholstering his blaster. Across the bar Mikal and Fluffy's attention was caught by a conversation that had been quickly gaining tension.   
"I'll be careful." The blond boy from before was being confronted by a guy, who's face looked like it had been through a meat grinder, and an aqualish.   
"You'll be dead!" The guy with the messed up face said. Before Mikal could tell what was happening, a bright blue light ignited and he heard the guy scream out in pain. Taking advantage of the scuffle, Mikal turned and shot the talz in the stomach. Immediately, Mikal hurried out of the Cantina and into the sandy streets of Mos Eisley.


End file.
